


The Practical

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Dubious Consent, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sexual Fantasy, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-13
Updated: 2003-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sees something he wishes he hadn't. Set during <i>Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Practical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puella_deville](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=puella_deville).



"Legilimens!"

He shouldn't have

...pushed. He's been practising with Snape for months, and he's become accustomed to hitting the gag reflex at the back of the Potions master's mind and being spit back out like half-chewed food whenever he ventures too far. And this is Dumbledore, who should be a hundred times better than Harry at anything Harry can do...

Been able to

...fade through Dumbledore's fingers and go slip-sliding into the deep, dark private parts, with a century and more of memories/imaginings flipping like images from one of those old rickety primary school projectors (but they never showed movies like this, did they, Harry, did they?) and...

...see himself (smaller, younger, prettier) in the dark little room, groaning, writhing, "Albus...please...love you..." watch himself rolling over in a sea of blankets, his own (redder, wetter) mouth open and panting, and Dumbledore (younger, red-bearded) getting up on the bed with him, hands pulling him open, splitting him open...

He whimpers, trying to claw his way back into his own head. He hears Dumbledore's shaking, shameful stuttering: "O-o-o."

Do it.

"Do it," Harry begs him, wanting to unsee.

"I'm so sorry, Harry—sweet boy—I never—Oh Lord. _Obliviate_!"


End file.
